This new selection of silver linden had its origin in a group of seedlings purchased from an unknown source in 1957. I selected from those outplanted in a nursery row at Myra Station Road, Urbana, Ill., six superior plants which have been again transplanted and cultured since that date. This tree, `Sterling`, is the outstanding tree of those selected.